


霜

by SuFeng2017



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	霜

Henry醒来的时候下意识的曲起了腿，却听见一阵熟悉的金属碰撞声，残忍的将他从茫然的睡意中拉回现实。那男人把他关在这个整日拉了窗帘的房间里，脚链的长度只够他去解决生理问题。

他攥紧了床单，重新闭上了眼睛。他已经无法感知到确切的时间，只知道睡去，醒来，与外界唯一的联系，便是把他关起来的男人。

Ben打开门的时候，看到的就是Henry曲起双腿，蜷缩着，全身上下不着寸缕，只盖着一件自己的衬衫。那透明的丝质布料其实根本起不到什么遮掩的作用，只是平添了几分朦胧的美感。人的心中，其实总是藏着一份原始的兽性，美好的事物，就是要占为己有，然后打碎。

男人大跨步地走到床边，拉开了Henry的双腿，雪白的大腿内侧布满淤痕，金属的叮当声清脆，年轻人几不可见的颤抖了一下，然后缓缓地睁开了眼睛。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛啊，Ben低头吻上年轻人低垂的眼睫，将年轻人护在胸前的双臂拉开，触目所及是大片雪白的乳肉，他想起年轻人拍电影的时候都固执的不肯剃掉胸毛，粉色的乳粒因为长时间的荒淫无度而充血，再加上被囚禁造成的身体虚弱，一天的休息显然已经不能让身体恢复成原来的样子。虽然每天晚上都清理，仍是干干净净的模样……

他在意到年轻人身体的僵硬，虽然已经不会再反抗，要做的时候会顺从的张开腿，但就像是树上结的果子，已经临近了丰收的季节，却还是略带酸涩。

被熟悉的热度再次贯穿的时候，Henry松了口气，毕竟男人这次没有提出什么令他难堪的要求，他全身上下都是男人留下的痕迹，胸部的吻痕重重叠叠，腰部到大腿根部尽是青紫的手指掐痕，衣服什么的早就没有了，房间里一直开着中央空调，温度恒定，倒也不会着凉。只是长时间见不到阳光，原本健康莹白的肤色变成缺乏人气的苍白，饱满的背肌软化，露出了蝴蝶骨的线条，这个人不再是超人的模样了，Ben咬上Henry的后颈，有一点咸，像极了血液的味道，但他控制住了力道，只是吮出痕迹，却没有真的让那鲜红的液体渗出来。

他掐紧了那依旧紧实的臀瓣，已经懂得讨好谄媚的肠壁有规律的收缩起来，缠绵的裹着勃发的性器，年轻人压下了腰，自觉地翘起了屁股，迎合着男人的动作。他不敢反抗，挣扎只会激起男人的施虐欲，敏感点被操到的感觉太过虚幻，细细碎碎的呻吟泄露出来，枕头被紧紧的拥在怀里，好像这样就能找到一些依托，没有打理过的头发乱蓬蓬的翘着，有一缕垂在额前，Henry就只是盯着那一缕略微卷起的发丝出神，微张着嘴，随着男人的动作发出淫靡的呻吟。

Ben发现了年轻人的心不在焉，一把抓起已经变长了些的卷发，痛楚让年轻人回了神，右手从枕头下抽出来反握住了男人的手腕，用力只是一瞬间的，随后便无力地垂落下去。Ben突然觉得很没意思，这不是他想要的。

那他想要什么，在经历了这么多事情之后。他放不下Henry，他不能就那样装作什么事情都没发生过，他这一生可以说是已经功成名就，可他实际上不怎么在乎那些，当你站在高台之上，掌声雷动，眼睛却只能看到闪烁的灯光，何等孤寂。

他喜欢Henry的，不仅是喜欢他的身体，Henry……不像超人那样，超人是太阳之子，温暖，但是耀眼，无法接近。Henry和超人一样温暖，但是更加柔软，可以搂在怀里，拢在掌心。但偏偏骨子里又深藏着英国人的固执，这固执都是那么的讨人喜欢，只是现在……

他松了手，将Henry攥紧的拳头平展开，十指相扣的时候，骨节分明的手指可以扣到Henry的掌根。他就在我的怀里，可以握紧的，可他不在我的怀里。

于是那暴戾的情绪又涌了上来，带着悲切的绝望，明明都已经注定留在我身边了，为什么还是不喜欢我，为什么还是不爱我，他想起英国人以前一直停留在他身上的视线，从什么时候开始飘忽不定，又是在什么时候彻底离开的呢。

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”那声音含了欲望，却不是出自真心，平淡的叫人发狂。

“说你爱我！”

“我爱你……”

“再说。”男人说着动起了腰，快而深，一下下都撞在敏感点上，不给年轻人喘息的余地，“说啊。”

破碎的音节夹杂着呻吟，断断续续，听不真切。

男人根本就不是想听他说。他们之间那一点虚幻的感情，只在某个瞬间是真切的，然后如一层霜花般碎裂，清脆细微，Ben没有听到，Henry或许听到了，因为那声音里含了他自己的心碎。那男人太耀眼了，耀眼的光芒里还带着灼伤人的高温，霜花在光芒中璀璨，而后因高温融化碎裂，泽西岛的雪可以下上好久，堆积在庭院里很美，很漂亮，可是也必定会在春季消融。

Henry突然挣扎起来，锁链叮叮当当，娇嫩的手腕内侧一下就被磨破了皮，殷红纤细的血丝顺着小臂往下流，还没流到臂弯就流尽了。性器从肠道里滑了出来，穴口还在不知餍足的收缩。他曲起了膝盖，不顾一切的往前爬，只想着远离男人。

细瘦的小腿被一把拽住，刚拉开的一点距离又成了原样，重新被填满的肠道不知廉耻地收紧了讨好侵入者，前端也因为再次获得的刺激而一下翘直，浊白的精液洒在床单上，像是用尽了所有气力一样，绷直的腰也软了下去，却因为男人的手而不能扑倒在床上。

眼泪不受控制地流下，他觉得疼，手腕很疼，小腿很疼，被扣住的腰很疼，心脏酸酸涩涩，英国男人终于忍不住哭了起来。

他好久没见Henry这样哭过了，抽抽噎噎的，眼泪不住的往下流，手指抓紧了床单，像是受了极大的委屈。

是委屈的。

委屈他了。

他叹了气，伸手一点点抹去那张小脸上的眼泪，极尽温柔，轻的像是怕把他碰坏了一样。那人的睫毛上还挂着泪，蓝眼睛里还蒙着雾，抽噎倒是渐渐停了。

Henry隔着一双泪眼看着男人，这男人……

罢了。

Ben被环住腰的时候吃了一惊，随即将怀里的人紧紧搂住。

霜花融化，水珠顺着窗沿滴落到浅埋在土里的种子上，在温暖春天里颤巍巍地开出不知名的花来，看着倒是像极了那冬日里的霜花。


End file.
